Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a protagonist from the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 53rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, where he fought against Hercule Satan from the Dragon Ball series. He was voiced by Brad Venable. History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging out the Muay Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Born: November 25th in Hong Kong * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg * Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine * Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters * His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry Saikyo Fighting Style *Means "Strongest Style" *A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken *Gadoken "Self Way Fist" **Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist" **Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *Dankukyaku *Hissho Buraiken *Frequent taunting Feats *Took a victory over Sagat *Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs *Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action *Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "Woohoo! Here I cooome!" * "You wish chump! I hope you're ready for a beating!" * "Oh my god!" * "Woohoo! Behold the glory of Saikyo! Heya! Hoy! Hiya! Woya! Hiya! Woya! Ai!" '' * "''And now, behold my ultimate attack! Shinku Gadouken!" '' * "''Oh sweet a jet pack!" '' * "''Time for the next evolution of my martial art! Ultimate rocket booster Saikyo of doom!" '' * "''Well that's disappointing... ARGH!" '' * "''Oh yeah! I got this!" * "Ah crap..." * "What am I doing? I can't lose to this joker! I have to win! FOR MY FATHER!" * "DIEEEE!" '' * "''Aw man..." Ken VS Terry Dan made a cameo appearance in Ken VS Terry, where he was quickly defeated by Ken Masters after challenging him. The dazed Dan then joins Blanka, Sakura, and Sean to watch Ken fight Terry Bogard. When the dojo starts falling apart due to the power of the two men, Dan gets crushed by a falling wooden pillar. This cameo also extends to Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. One Minute-Melee Dan previously fought Hercule in One Minute Melee, where he ended up losing. DBX Dan made a cameo appearance in the DBX Ken VS Blaziken, where (just like in Ken VS Terry) he got quickly defeated by Ken before the fight started. Gallery Dan-cvs-stance.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! Gadouken.gif|Gadoken Danshokohken.gif|Shinku Gadoken Dan-sc-shoryuken.gif|Koryuken Dan-shoryureppa.gif|Koryu Rekka Dan_Dankukyaku.gif|Dankukyaku Dan-super.gif|Hissho Buraiken 6D08D6E1-723B-4E67-8F3F-E3A3F9374166.jpeg|Dan preforming the Raging Demon Trivia *Dan is the 11th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu and Ryu, and with the next 14 being Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the seventh Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison and Ryu, and with the next ten being Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. **Dan is the seventh Street Fighter character to appear, after Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison and Ryu, and with the next three being Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. ***He is the first Street Fighter character to have a voice actor, being followed by Balrog. *Dan is the second combatant to be voiced by Brad Venable, the first being Solid Snake's supporter, Otacon. *Dan Hibiki is the second character to be shown in an afterlife after his death, after Son Goku, and with the next two being Silver Samurai and Jotaro Kujo. *Dan is one of the weakest and most unskilled characters to be featured in DEATH BATTLE!. **He's also the weakest Ki user in the series, having his sole victory because his opponent gave it to him out of pity, and also losing to Hercule, a human with no real superpowers. *Dan was briefly mentioned in Pikachu VS Blanka, and was made fun of during the entirety of Blanka's analysis section. *Dan also appeared in Ken VS Terry, where he was killed by some rubble. **This makes Dan the first combatant to be killed in a fight they weren't even participating in. *Dan and his opponent are the second pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, and with the next 12 pairs being Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. *Dan is the sixth Fighting Game combatant to battle a Non-Fighting Game combatant, after Zangief, Riptor, Raiden, Blanka and Nightmare, and with the next two being Johnny Cage and Sindel. **He's also the second Fighting Game combatant to battle an Anime character, after Nightmare. References * Dan Hibiki on Wikipedia * Dan Hibiki on the Street Fighter Wiki * Dan Hibiki on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Ki Users Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Parody characters Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Darkness Users Category:Protagonists Category:Merciful Combatants